Sonrisa
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: La sonrisa de Iwaki es algo que Katou siempre ha amado y que seguirá amando hasta el final de sus dias. Por eso es que se empeña tanto en mantenerla.


_**Disclaimer:** _ Ni Katou, ni Iwaki y mucho menos Haru wo daiteita me pertenecen, todo es de Youka Nitta. Este fic lo hice por pura diversión.

El coloreo de la portada tampoco es mío, lo tomé de aquí: http/yishtar./art/Yaoi-Iwaki-Kyosuke-Sweet-365431842

 _ **Notas iniciales:**_ ¡Hola!, sé que tengo muchos pendientes pero he estado enfocada en la U y con un bloqueo de escritura perro, así que decidí hacer una pequeña actividad en mi fanpage para regalar historias cortas. Me estoy tardando en publicarlas porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero pues aquí está esta, especialmente dedicada a mi amiga Kathiuska 3

* * *

 **Sonrisa**

"Las sonrisas de Iwaki son algo muy extraño y precioso para mí. Él realmente sonríe poco de manera auténtica, pero cuando lo hace, el mundo se detiene y todo gira alrededor de su sonrisa. Me derrito por dentro y ya no soy dueño de mí mismo. Iwaki me captura en esa pequeña curva de sus labios.

Creo que eso ha sido así desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista y aunque me enamoré de su seriedad ante la vida, la primera vez que recibí una de sus sonrisas de forma sincera creí que moriría de felicidad a su lado. Una sola de sus sonrisas es capaz de reponerme por completo después de un día pesado. Es por eso que aunque a veces me comporto como un idiota, siempre trabajo duro para que esa sonrisa aparezca en sus labios. Para que Iwaki sea plenamente feliz a mi lado.

Así que sin importar lo que suceda, yo me encargaré de que Iwaki siempre tenga motivos para sonreír, sin importar las circunstancias".

—Katou —se escuchó la voz de Iwaki al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Has visto el guion que estaba leyendo hace rato? —preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

—¿Eh?, no, no lo he visto. ¿Lo habrás dejado en la cocina cuando fuiste por tu café? —preguntó el rubio mientras trataba de cubrir con sus brazos los pequeños pensamientos que había escrito en una hoja de papel.

—No, ya lo busqué allá. ¿Qué era lo que escribías tanto? —preguntó, reclinándose sobre él para mirar—. Katou... —dijo con voz pausada al acercarse más—. ¿De dónde sacaste el papel en el que estás escribiendo? —interrogó con un tono levemente tenso.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco. Ese tono no le gustaba para nada. Era el que Iwaki usaba siempre que estaba molesto con él.

—Estaba acá sobre la mesa. La verdad no sé ni en qué momento comencé a escribir. Sólo son algunos pensamientos perezosos...

—¿Y por eso los escribiste con marcador permanente sobre mi guion?

—¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¡No! ¡Iwaki! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Se levantó para pedir perdón con sus manos, pero fue en vano. Iwaki lo golpeó en la cabeza antes de quitarle el guion para ver si lograba recuperar algo para leer, pues el marcador había traspasado varias hojas de papel.

—¡Iwaaaaaki! ¡No seas malo conmigo! ¡Prometo fijarme más la próxima vez! —gritó el rubio.

Iwaki estaba de mal humor y había perdido su sonrisa, además Katou terminó con un chichón en la cabeza como siempre que hacía una estupidez. Miró a su amado con lágrimas en los ojos y notó que luego de unos segundos, su expresión malhumorada había cambiado por una sonrisa avergonzada y complaciente.

—¿Sabes?, a veces pienso que eres como un niño. No necesito hijos si te tengo a ti —le dijo y golpeó suavemente su cabeza con el guion—. Eres un idiota adorable.

—¿Entonces ya no estás enojado conmigo, Iwaki—san?

—Tonto, ¿cómo puedo enojarme contigo cuando le dedicas una cuartilla completa a mi sonrisa?, mañana a primera hora conseguiré otra copia del guion, de todas formas fueron solo las últimas páginas.

Katou sonrió al escuchar aquello y se lanzó sobre Iwaki, para besarlo, emocionado.

—Eres realmente adorable cuando te comportas así, Iwaki. Gracias por dejarme ver nuevamente tu sonrisa.

—Tú siempre te las arreglas para hacerla salir —respondió.

Tras aquella declaración, una tormenta de besos cayó sobre Iwaki, mientras su amado se empeñaba en ser el centro de su atención y el motivo de muchas más de sus sonrisas.

Fin

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_ Espero que les haya gustado. Especialmente a ti, Kat!

Y recuerden seguirme en Facebook, en mi fanpage FB/ V. Bokthersa (sin el espacio. Ya saben que ff es especial...)


End file.
